deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man vs Shino Aburame
Ant Man vs Shino Aburame is a what-if? Death Battle pitting Ant Man from Marvel Comics against Shino Aburame from the Naruto series Description Marvel vs Naruto! It's the battle of the bug controllers in a fight to the death! Who will creep and crawl their way to the top? Interlude Wiz: Bugs, many people are horrified of them. Boomstick: Probably because they're creepy as shit! Wiz: But that doesn't stop these two masterminds of insects from using them as weapons. Boomstick: Like Scott Lang, the second Ant Man. Wiz: And Shino of the Aburame clan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Ant-Man Wiz: Scott Lang was once an electronics expert who was unable to support his family. Boomstick: So the guy ended up turning to a life of crime and eventually got arrested. Wiz: While in prison, Scott furthered his studies of electronics and was eventually given parole for good behavior. Boomstick: But not before getting divorced by his wife. But on the bright side he did end up getting hired by the design department of Stark International. Wiz: Scott would have kept this peaceful lifestyle if it wasn't for his daughter getting diagnosed with a heart condition. Boomstick: Desperate to help his daughter, Scott ended up returning to his life of crime and eventually broke into the house of Henry Pym and stole the Ant-Man suit. Wiz: After this, Scott broke into Cross and discovered the doctor that he enlisted in helping his daughter was being held captive by Darren Cross, President of CTE, who using her to help correct his own heart condition. Boomstick: Scott beat the shit out of Darren and rescued the doctor and was even given the Ant-Man suit to keep! Wiz: Now lets move on to his abilities. Boomstick: Ant-Man is capable of reducing himself to one and a half inches in size using Pym particles and is even capable of changing the size of other objects! Wiz: While small, Ant-Man's punches have the strength of a punch delivered by a normal-sized human. Boomstick: And using his helmet, Ant-Man is capable of controlling insects in a range of one mile and can use ants to fly, swarm opponents, and construct bridges. His original helmet also allowed him to shoot disruptor blasts. Wiz: Additionally, the wrist gauntlets on the Ant-Man suit allow him to fire bio-electric blasts of adjustable force. Boomstick: With the Ant-Man suit, Scott has helped Yellowjacket rescue the Wasp from Dr. Pernell Solomon, defeated the Absorbing Man and Titania, and ended up getting a spot on the Avengers. Wiz: However, Scott only has the strength of a regular human, he doesn't have complete control, rather, he is only capable of influencing them, and if he shrinks to much he will go subatomic causing him to shrink infinitely. Boomstick: But despite not being that strong, Ant-Man can still kick some serious ass! Ant-Man: Pick on someone your own size! Shino Aburame Wiz: The Aburame Clan, one of the four noble clans in the village of Konohagakure. Boomstick: Try saying that five times as fast. Wiz: Even if you can say it at all. Anyway, the Aburame clan is most well know for their weapons... insects! Boomstick: So do they have spider shotguns or something? That would be awesome! Wiz: Spiders are arachnids, not insects, and no they don't. At birth, members of the clan are infused with specially bred insects. Since these insects are given a nest and a place to live inside a members body, they then fight for the host. Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK!? Wiz: Thats right, these bugs live inside the host body in perfect symbiosis. Because of their bodies being infused with bugs, the Aburame clan cover themselves from head to toe in jackets and layers of clothing. And this is no different for one of the most famous of the Aburame clan, Shino. Boomstick: Shino was a lonely kid but he had one friend from his clan, Torune. But he was taken away to train for a program called Root, so Shino was alone left again, leading to Shino to become anti-social, which is understandable when you literally have bugs for brains. Wiz: Eventually, Shino was put into team Kurenai with fellow teammates Kiba and Hinata. This allowed Shino to work on his teamwork and social skills, making him one of the members of the Konoha Eleven, a team consisting of Naruto and friends. Boomstick: This led to Shino going on his many adventures with his teammates. Honing his skills and powers, normally bugging the enemy. Wiz: Actually, thats kind of true. Shino, normally being very calm and collected, does like to banter to an enemy, focusing on trivial points. Boomstick: Hell, a lot of people think he's "creepy", since he hangs out and talks to his bugs. I wonder why they would ever think that? Wiz: Shino also has a very odd way of talking and is also very nit picking. Boomstick: Speaking of nit picking lets break apart his powers and abilities. ''' Wiz: Since Shino is a member of the Aburame Clan, his abilities involve his bugs, called kikaichu, which can rapidly breed new bugs and evolve each generation, adapting to the fight Shino is currently in. '''Boomstick: Some of the basic things Shino can do is make walkways, bridges, and floating platforms out of bugs! These bugs can also make insect clones of Shino, letting him escape from tight jams, take hits, and to confuse the enemy. Wiz: One of the more advanced techniques Shino can perform is the Insect Sphere, which coats foes with the kikauchu, sucking their energy until death arrives. Another technique is the Insect Jamming move, which is used to confuse sensors and sensor using opponents. Boomstick: And it dosen't stop there! For protection Shino can create a Bug Jar, which is a lame name for a shield made of insects that Shino can create. But Shinos ultimate move is the Parasitic Giant Insect Bug-Bite, which is the longest name for a move ever. This sends a solitary insect toward the enemy. When placed it then eats the flesh of the foe until the bug grows too large and just flat out eats the poor bastard inside out! His bugs also harness poisons and antibodies. Wiz: Shino is also trained in stealth and intelligence. His bugs make no noise and can quickly scout an area. Shino is also a strategist, being able to think steps ahead of an opponent. He normally likes to keep his distance, but if he has to get into close combat fighting, he breaks out the Iron Mounting Leaning, where him and an insect clone both knock an enemy into the air. Boomstick: Holy shit! Who knew tiny bugs could be so incredibly powerful! But despite that there are still some things holding four eyes back. Wiz: Shino isn't very physically strong, preferring to let his bugs do must of the dirty work. Boomstick: He also gets extraordinarily depressed if too many of his bugs die, crying and flat out refusing to fight for any longer. Shino can also get caught up in details and focusing on the plan, leaving him vulnerable. Wheres your creepy crawlies now? Wiz: Shino has shown throughout his ninja career that he means business. He has defeated both his opponents in the chunin exams, one of which being a superior ninja from the sand village, beaten his undead childhood friend Torune, can sense if people are near by putting his ear on the ground, and has destroyed several ten tailed clones by himself. Boomstick: He has also faced off against several Akatsuki members and Akatsuki clones. Wiz: Even though Shino and his bugs have been bested several times before, there is no doubt he is capable of handling himself in the field of battle. Boomstick: And the field of being kind of a creeper. Shino: "Fight me, and you shall never recover. Forfeit and withdraw." Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time... For a Death Battle! Fight A ant hill was lying dormant in the middle of a forest.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Goldmaster1337